


Двое под Верденом

by Takishiro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Работа написана в проекте "Скайпская уния" (Pol-Litras)





	Двое под Верденом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruta_Penta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/gifts).



Артур нашел его далеко не сразу. Мир забрызгало слякотью, заволокло дымом. Из-за дыма старую крепость на горизонте будто размывало, стены ее колыхались. Сапоги и весь низ шинели тут же оказались забрызганы грязью. Везде грязь шла в дело: ее топтала пехота, ее утюжили гаубицы, перетаскиваемые с места на место, ею укрывали свежие братские могилы. Она пахла тиной, арбузом, навозом, весной.  
Весна пришла во Францию.  
Пасха...  
Франциска он еле узнал, как только мимо не прошел. Усталый офицер стоял у ямы, куда сбросили тела растрелянных дезертиров. Когда Англия позвал его - осторожно, боясь обознаться - он медленно повернулся, и знакомые глаза посмотрели на Артура с чужого лица, закопченного, покрытого коркой засохшей крови, как маской.  
\- Что? - с вызовом сказал чужак. - Любопытствуешь, надолго ли меня хватит?  
\- Я пришел, - начал Англия и осекся. Говорить: "Я пришел пожелать тебе веселой Пасхи" у ямы с трупами - нехорошо. Не та какая-то символика получается. - Что ты здесь делаешь, Бонфуа? Посмотри на себя, тебе надо в лазарет...  
\- Va te faire voir, mon grand, - рассеянно сказал Франция. Под толстой синей шинелью угадывалась рука на перевязи, пустой рукав сиротливо болтался.  
\- Они предали тебя, - сказал Англия, - и были казнены. Нечего на них любоваться.  
Ну разумеется. Что еще этот ростбиф мог сказать. Для него это просто дисциплина.  
\- Знаешь, что меня больше всего раздражает? - Франциск улыбнулся. - Эта твоя... britishness. Не знаю, как это по-нашему, и знать не хочу.  
Он поскреб голову; отлично, теперь у него завелись вши.  
\- Хочешь папиросу, Бонфуа?  
\- Нет уж, спасибо, - Франциск сплюнул, - и так тут надышался...  
Англичанин называл его по фамилии - как школьник в пансионе. Он сейчас и был школьником, юным, прилизанным, думающим, что все ему по плечу. Этакий маленький джентльмен во фраке, сшитом у папиного портного, уверенный, что когда тебя при всей школе секут по заднице - это дисциплина и урок мужества. Такой пойдет на войну с оркестром, даже не задавшись вопросом - зачем, собственно, его ведут на бойню.  
Эти, растрелянные, хотя бы спросили, и Франция ими гордился.  
\- Мы собираемся прижать их покрепче, - сообщил Англия.  
\- Дай вам Боже.  
Артур взял его под здоровую руку и повел к окопам, Там и тут мелькали огоньки - будто болотные огоньки.  
\- Ты уже порядочно их измотал. Мы и не рассчитывали, что ты продержишься тут так долго. Я думал, ты сбежишь, как только тебе подпортят прическу...  
\- До чего же мне нравится истинно английский юмор, - желчно сказал Франциск.  
Артур в самом деле давался диву. Когда-то он не понимал, за что Германия с братом так не любят Францию. Артур всегда считал, что лишь он сам имеет право ненавидеть Бонфуа по-настоящему - в конце концов, никто другой не был с ним так близок. Англия понял в конце концов: это полное наплевательство Франции, его несерьезность, способность на пустом месте развести революцию с плясками и фейерверками - то, что и его самого раздражало будь здоров - шло настолько вразрез с немецкой дотошностью и правильностью, что Франциск отравлял им жизнь одним своим существованием. Артур до сих пор помнил, как ругался Пруссия, брызгая слюной, когда Бонфуа в разгар войны отвлекся и занялся Парижской коммуной. Как мол, этот лягушатник смеет так несерьезно относиться к войне?  
А теперь вот - уцепился за несчастный этот свой Верден, и ведь ни пяди земли не сдаст...  
Они устроились в окопе - сложенное из досок подобие крыши протекало, от сырости тут было некуда деться. Англия с несвойственным ему сочувствием вытащил фляжку с бренди и напоил товарища; а потом этим же бренди намочил кусок корпии и попробовал как-то оттереть Франции лицо.  
\- Клянусь святым Георгом, Бонфуа, ты выглядишь хуже, чем при Айзенкуре...  
Франциск сидел, закрыв глаза, пытаясь скрыть, как ему хорошо. Сколько же времени они не были так близко? В Крыму им почти удалось помириться, но вот так, по-настоящему вдвоем, они не были с крестовых походов... И Англия... Как бы он ни раздражал, такой, как сейчас - совсем мальчишка, в этой сиротской форме, с оттопыренными ушами - он вызывал только неловкую нежность и желание защитить.  
Тоже, в конце концов, младший брат.  
Значит, придется защищать. Несмотря на усталость.  
\- Наши штабы договорились, - рассказывал Артур, - мы начнем в июле, как раз успеем подготовиться...  
\- В июле? Да в июле уже война кончится. Или...  
Он замолчал. Вблизи он выглядел еще хуже; шинель драная, вся в темных пятнах, худой как скалка. Прекрасная шевелюра - тусклая, в колтунах, и, кажется, кто-то там копошится.  
Англия почувствовал, как его внутренний пират вытесняет джентльмена. "Доберусь до Людвига - врежу, чтоб не встал".  
\- Будем бить Германию его же оружием. Хочет методичности - он ее получит.  
Франция под его рассказы начал клевать носом; но тут их нашел порученец и сказал, что Франциска очень просит к себе генерал Петэн.  
Пошли оба. Оказалось - боши подкатывают к французским позициям алюминиевые бочки, а в лагере у них замечено оживление.  
Франция ругался последними словами, потом ругательства захлебнулись в надрывном кашле.  
Когда они вернулись в окоп, там оказался Ольстер. Рыжий паренек в такой же форме, как у Англии, сидел на корточках и колдовал над примусом.  
\- А он что здесь делает?  
\- Примус починяю, - не поворачиваясь, объяснил паренек. - Сейчас доделаю, и будет чай, Артур.  
\- Ты же помнишь Вилли? - сказал Англия.  
Ах да, Вилли; послушный младший брат...  
\- Ты зачем ребенка привел? Это... не для детей.  
Парень вскочил на ноги:  
\- Я не ребенок! Вы еще увидите, как я умею сражаться!  
Франциск напрягся, будто к чему-то прислушиваясь.  
\- Воздух, - объявил он. И точно; дрогнула земля, сверху посыпалось, все трое оказались на земле вповалку.  
\- Я извиняюсь, - пробормотал Ольстер, когда налет закончился. - Но зачем вы трогаете мою...  
\- А ну убери руки от его задницы! - рявкнул Артур, Стыдно признаться, но он был рад - кажется, Франциск еще не совсем потерял вкус к жизни.  
\- Извини, дорогой, я думал, это твоя. А тут и лапать нечего, ты и его решил не кормить, как сестричку? Кстати, где моя рыженькая? Где Кэтлин?  
Ольстер резко встал и поднял упавший примус.  
\- Я что-то не то сказал?  
\- Твоя рыженькая, - холодно сказал Англия, - спуталась с Людвигом. Самое время, ты не находишь?  
\- Неудивительно. Будь я твоей сестрой, спутался бы хоть с Эфиопией, лишь бы сбежать от тебя.  
Франциска всегда поражало, как мог Артур, с его прекрасными манерами и джентльменским поведением (и не скажешь, что был пиратом), так обращаться с женщиной - пусть даже и Кэтлин.  
Всякий раз, как он ее встречал, у Ирландии то синяк красовался под глазом, то лиловые следы от пальцев на запястье, одним словом -смотреть больно. Как-то раз у Франции лопнуло терпение, и он сам приехал на остров, чтоб научить Артура, как следует обращаться с сестрой. Не помогло.  
\- Кэт сказала, что заберет меня, и мы будем жить с папой, - сказал Вилли. - А я не хочу, я хочу остаться с Артуром...  
Франция прикрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить худенькую рыжую Кэтлин, и ту ночь на сеновале - "в час, когда луна взойдет". Не вышло; какой бы образ он ни пытался себе представить, все затягивала верденская грязь.  
Вилли сунулся к нему с чашкой чая, но Франциск только отмахнулся.  
\- Я не хочу больше воевать, - проговорил он.  
Артур поглядел с тревогой.  
\- Ты видел все это? Новое оружие? Танки, огнеметы, - его передернуло. Артур положил руку ему на плечо, чтоб унять дрожь:  
\- Всего лишь война, Бонфуа. Всегда так было и всегда будет, сам знаешь...  
Франция упрямо помотал головой:  
\- Ты помнишь там, в Иерусалиме... Нам с тобой арбалет-то разрешили с трудом, а теперь... Видели бы они. У Папы случился бы родимчик. С меня хватило войн. Я серьезно.  
Англия подумал, что, возможно, Бонфуа прав. Потому что на следующую войну у него может просто не остаться сил. Он уже на пределе, а у Людвига еще даже плечо не раззуделось...  
\- Я буду с тобой, - сказал Англия.  
То, что в войне Франциск может не выжить, было немыслимо. Он изо всех сил сжал руку Бонфуа:  
\- Я тебя не оставлю.  
\- Me-erde, -- простонал тот, высвобождая руку. - У меня тут палец сломан, ч-чтоб ты... долго жил.  
Англия плюнул. Любой пафосный момент с Бонфуа заканчивается вот так.  
\- Зачем ты вообще ввязался, если тебе здесь не нравится? - спросил он со злостью.  
\- Знаешь, как на самом деле надо? - мечтательно проговорил Франциск, отставив руку с поврежденным пальцем - так, будто призывал публику. - Надо, чтобы все мы объединились. Все вместе, и этот чертов фриц, и Антонио, и итальяшки, и даже Эржбета с Родерихом, и эти ребята с Востока... не помню, как их. Чтобы все, как одна страна, и убрать эти чертовы границы... Тогда мы больше не станем воевать.  
Артур наклонился, пощупал лоб Франциска. Видно, какая-то из ран загноилась, и началась лихорадка.  
\- Говорил я, тебе надо в лазарет.  
\- А ты, - мстительно сказал Франция, - будешь сидеть на своем острове и завидовать.  
Англии вдруг стало не по себе. Он узнавал этот свет в глазах, узнавал этот голос, ставший вдруг необычно сильным, ни дать ни взять, глас божий. Такой Франция был способен на что угодно. Возможно, чтобы увидеть такого Франциска, следовало оторвать его от вина и говядины по-бургундски, взломать его границы, вытоптать поля. Прийти к нему с оружием.  
Но, может быть, оно того стоит.  
\- Спи, - сказал он, и стерпел, когда Франциск положил голову ему на колени. Укрыл его плащом. Они и правда были теперь, как два давних школьных товарища. - Завтра нам рано вставать. И все же - зачем ты в это влез?  
\- А чего он, - сонно пробормотал тот, - мы только урожай собирать начали, а он... Бош проклятый.  
Так, сказал себе Артур, я, собственно, и думал.  
\- Англия?  
\- Что?  
\- Христос Воскрес. 

Пробуждение оказалось вовсе не таким нежным. Франциск проснулся оттого, что голова его ударилась о землю.  
\- М-м? - спросил он у Артура. Тот в ответ грязно выругался. Доброму христианину не пристало так выражаться в Пасхальный понедельник.  
\- А все ты! - наклонился над ним Англия. - Ты ее сбил с толку, мозги запудрил!  
\- Воспитаю и дам фамилию, - пробормотал Франция, переворачиваясь на другой бок. Но Англия пнул его под ребра, попутно высказав, какие, по его мнению, уголки земли должны носить фамилию Бонфуа.  
\- Какого?...  
\- Твоя драгоценная Кэтлин! Дождалась, пока я уеду, и устроила мне революцию! Ирландская республика - как тебе такое?  
\- Прекрасно, - не подумав, брякнул Франциск, и еле увернулся от очередного тычка.  
\- Прекрасно? - Англия был в гневе. В том багровом свистящем гневе, которого боялся и сам Франция, не говоря уж об остальном мире.  
\- Тогда не жалуйся, что мне приходится бросать тебя здесь и идти разбираться с ней!  
\- Остынь, - серьезно сказал Франциск. - Ты можешь сделать что-то, о чем потом пожалеешь.  
Ольстер дрожащими руками поднес Артуру вещмешок. Англия схватил его, зло сверкнул глазами и был таков. Франциск ошалело проводил его глазами, а потом расхохотался, хватая себя за бока:  
\- Ой, я не могу! Республика Ирландия! Надо ж было придумать! Ну Кэт, ну молодец!  
Ольстер, выбравшийся из окопа с грязными чашками, смотрел на него с испугом. Не объяснишь же мальчишке - какими бы они с Англией не были... друзьями, ничто так не улучшит ему настроение, как хорошая шутка над Артуром.  
Даже если это означает, что Людвига придется колошматить в одиночку.  
\- Даешь республику, - назидательно сказал он Вилли. - Свобода, равенство, братство. Понял?  
Ольстер бросился наутек.  
Совсем рядом загрохотала канонада, земля затряслась.  
\- С добрым утром, фриц, - поздоровался Франция. Продолжая посмеиваться, он сорвал свежую травинку, сунул в зубы. Засвистел.  
Как бы там ни было, день начинался неплохо.


End file.
